FIG. 1 shows an image 100 of a power supply. The power supply may make use of passive components 102 such as capacitors and active components 104 such as power integrated circuits.
In some semiconductor packaging, the active components (e.g. power integrated circuits) and/or passive components (e.g. resistors, capacitors and inductors) are stacked on one another and connected to a circuit board using surface mount technology (SMT).
However, the space that can be saved by these stack arrangements is still limited by the size of the bigger components and the surface mounting contacts. The design of these packages may be still constrained by the bigger components and the surface mounting contacts.